This invention relates generally to geothermal wellheads and more particularly to geothermal wellheads utilized in combination with steam separators.
Steam separators are associated with geothermal wells to separate the water from the steam thereby to produce a high quality steam. In order to obtain maximum efficiency in the steam separator it is necessary to provide an even flow of steam and water to the separator. Normally, the fluid flow from a geothermal wellhead is somewhat erratic with varying fluid pressures and a constant surging within the well due to hot water flashes down the hole. Thus, it is highly desirable to equalize the flow to the separator so that such surges do not occur and to obtain maximum efficiency from the separator. A steam separator which will function satisfactorily in combination with the present invention is illustrated in copending application Ser. No. 031,722, filed Apr. 20, 1979.
In geothermal and other wells it is necessary to inject chemicals or other fluids within the well as might be necessary to break up formations or deposits in the well or well casing. Heretofore, auxiliary inlets have been provided in the wellhead to permit the injections of various fluids and tools.